Baseball
[[file:niners.jpg|thumb|Emblem of the Deep Space Niners baseball team.]] Baseball is a Human sport. The modern game of baseball originated on Earth during the mid 19th century, and represented an evolution of a number of older games. Baseball is played by two teams of nine players. Early years Professional baseball was quite popular during the 20th and early 21st centuries, and the American and National Leagues had thirty-two franchises at their peak. ( ) However, society later started becoming frustrated with the slower pace of the game relative to other sports. ( }}, ) Benjamin Sisko and others believed that the early death of A. Bartlett Giamatti was a factor in the decline of baseball. ( ) In addition, labor disputes and rising ticket prices between 1981 and 2026 contributed to a serious decline in the sport. The number of the sport's fans declined by half between 1999 and 2019. Four teams went bankrupt between 2018 and 2023, while eight others changed ownership multiple times. By 2059, only eight franchises still remained. ( ) Notable professional baseball players *Hank Aaron *Joe Adcock *Katsio Bando *Ernie Banks *Ralph Branca *Buck Bokai *Ty Cobb *Joe DiMaggio *Bob Gibson *Josh Gibson *Willie Hawkins *Mickey Mantle *Willie Mays *Don Newcombe *Eddie Newsom *Hiro Osaka *Jackie Robinson *Babe Ruth *Duke Snider *Tris Speaker *Eddie Stanky *Bobby Thomson *Ted Williams *Cy Young Notable 21st century teams *Boston Braves *Brooklyn Dodgers * Chicago Cubs * Crenshaw Monarchs * Fairbanks Icebreakers * Gotham City Bats * London Kings * Manchester Druids *New York Giants * New York Yankees *Philadelphia Athletics * Phoenix Sunsets * San Diego Padres * (Seibu) * (Tanis) Post-professional years thumb|Kira and Dax play baseball. A ten-team interplanetary league was begun in the 22nd century, but lasted only two seasons. ( ) Orions enjoyed baseball as part of a craze for 20th century Earth culture after the sold them a cargo of artifacts from that era on reference stardate 0/7907.27. ( ) Prime Minister Nathan Samuels had an uncommon familiarity with baseball, which he used to confuse a room full of and MACO officers. ( ) During the 23rd century, the game continued to be played on an amateur level in rural areas of the southern United States of America. Being from that region, Doctor Leonard McCoy was familiar with the game. Captain James T. Kirk was also familiar with the game. ( ) In the year 2267, Prince Raviki of Nukolee hit a ball with a baseball bat in a zero-gravity variation of baseball called space ball with James T. Kirk in spacesuits outside of the . ( ) In the year 2274, Hikaru Sulu played a game of softball, similar to baseball but with a larger ball, with members of the crews of the and . ( ) Starfleet Academy also had baseball teams on the San Francisco campus. In the 2270s, Cadet Saavik was the pitcher of the freshmen team. Her speed earned her the nickname "Photon Torpedo. ( ) During the 24th century, notable Starfleet officer Jack Crusher was familiar with the game, and taught it to his son Wesley before he died. ( }}) Another well-known Starfleet officer, Benjamin Sisko, and his son Jake, also loved baseball, and often used the holodeck to recreate baseball games, either as players or spectators. When Sisko first encountered the Prophets inside the Bajoran wormhole, he used baseball as an analogy to explain the nature of linear time to them. ( ) In 2375, Sisko formed a baseball team, the Niners, to play against Captain and his all-Vulcan team, the Logicians. ( ) Cestus revival :See main article: Cestus Baseball League. The sport saw a revival in the 24th century on Cestus III with the formation of the Cestus Baseball League. ( ; ) External links * * category:sports